The present invention relates to valves, and more particularly the present invention relates to a urinal flush valve which can be operated fully automatically as well as manually.
A variety of urinal flush valves are known and used in public lavatories. These urinal flush valves are generally gathered into three categories: manual control type urinal flush valves, time control type urinal flush valves, and a fully automatic control type urinal flush valves. A manual control type urinal flush valve is controlled to flush a urinal by a rotary knob or press button. Because a manual control type urinal flush valve does not work automatically, people may forget or have less willing to open it. A time control type urinal flush valve is automatically controlled to regularly flush a urinal at equal time interval. This time control type of urinal flush valve operates automatically, however, it wastes much water. A fully automatic urinal flush valve is generally controlled by a heat inductor or an urine or infrared detector to automatically flush a urinal. A heat inductor or urine detector controlled urinal flush valve may be triggered by false signals. An infrared detector controlled urinal flush valve produces high reliability, and therefore it is widely accepted. Furthermore, the common disadvantage of the fully automatic urinal flush valves is that they can not work without electric power supply.